The present invention relates to a terminal protective device for protecting a terminal attached to a hermetically sealed vessel of a compressor, the compressor provided with the same, and a cold storage chamber.
A compressor constituting a freezer for a cold storage chamber or the like conventionally comprises a hermetically sealed vessel, and an electric element, a compression element, etc. disposed in this hermetically sealed vessel, and on the outer surface of this hermetically sealed vessel, there is provided a terminal which is used for power feeding to the electric element and for operation control of the same. Since this terminal is provided with an overload relay, a starting relay, etc., and it functions as a charging portion, the terminal is required to be protected with a resin terminal cover (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 121485/1994, for example).
In this case, a terminal fence made of a steel plate is attached to the hermetically sealed vessel around the terminal, and the terminal cover is held by this terminal fence to cover the terminal, the respective relays, etc. in the above state. However, the terminal cover is conventionally held only at its upper and lower portions by the terminal fence, which causes the problem that the terminal cover is easily removed owing to vibration even if it is fixed with clips or the like.